


Arcoiris

by Neko_90 (Silverdancer)



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Neko_90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeños relatos de 100 palabras, sin conexión entre sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rojo

Ya no sentía dolor. Sabía que la hora había llegado. Quizá muchos, como su madre, dirían que era muy joven… Y quizá fuera verdad. Pero lo cierto es que ya no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo. No después de todo lo que había vivido.

Lo único que era capaz de recordar en ese momento era lo último que había hecho… Lo que le había llevado a la muerte. Recordaba los tiroteos, los ruidos, los gritos… Recordaba los muertos… Y también se lamentaba de muchas cosas… Sobre todo por todos los niños muertos. 

Por toda la sangre que se había derramado.


	2. Rojo

Hoy, después de tantos años, te he vuelto a ver. Estabas igual… Pero eras diferente. Tus ojos tenían el mismo color, pero no expresaban las mismas emociones. Cuando te conocí, esos mismos ojos expresaban una ternura inigualable… Ahora únicamente transmitían una profunda tristeza.   
En ésta playa, bajo el cielo anaranjado del atardecer, te he vuelto a ver. He recordado todos los buenos momentos, obviando los malos. En éste atardecer he vuelto a ser aquella joven que era el día que nos conocimos.   
Pero a pesar del tiempo, hay algo que no ha cambiado.  


  
Y es que yo te sigo amando.   


  



	3. Amarillo

-¿Sabes una cosa?

Fiesta. Dos chicos. Una apuesta como comienzo de todo. 

Añadámosle tequila, limones, un poco de sal y un mucho de testosterona.

El resultado es, por desgracia, la situación en la que se encontraban mi novio y su mejor amigo ahora mismo: _Estirados_ los dos juntos, en el suelo, rodeados por botellas vacías. Parecían muy  acarameladitos, y desde luego, no se habían percatado de mi presencia. 

Parecía que no se iban a mover en un buen rato, así que decidí darme la vuelta e irme. Pero justo antes de salir escuché:

-Creo que deberíamos haber comprado más limones.

·~·~· 

  



	4. Verde

-¿Me lo prometes?

Nuestros ojos estaban conectados por una fuerza inexplicable. Nuestras manos, unidas.

Recuerdo que acepté. Acepté no olvidarme de ella. Sé que era una promesa de niños… Pero a pesar del tiempo, no he podido olvidarla. Es por eso que he vuelto, al lugar de la promesa, debajo del verde roble.

Pero soy un cobarde y no me atrevo a seguir. Porque quizá ella sí que haya olvidado esa promesa que nos hicimos de niños… 

-Perdone… ¿Quién es usted? Está en propiedad privada, ¿Sabe?

Me giro. Y cuando la veo, de algún modo sé, que todo saldrá bien.

  



	5. Azul

Era hora de morir y lo sabía. 

 

Pero no se arrepentía de nada. Sabía que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Quizá estuvieran a punto de ahorcarlo por sesgarle la vida a otro ser humano… Pero eso no importaba porque de esa manera, había salvado la vida otro ser… La persona que más amaba. 

Estaba tranquilo, no había miedo, pesar o remordimientos.

Porque cuando bajaran la trampilla, encima de la torre más alta, la que daba al azul y oscuro mar, no tendría remordimientos ni cargos de conciencia…

Porque nadie intentaba asesinar a su hija y salía con vida.

  



	6. Añil

-¿Te gusta éste vestido? La dependienta dijo que este color realzaba mis ojos.

Tus ojos no sé, pero el resto de su cuerpo desde luego. No sé nada de combinación de colores, pero sí que entiendo bastante sobre lo que me gusta y lo que no... Y desde luego, puedo afirmar que me encanta como te queda esa prenda. Te estoy comiendo con los ojos, como dirían algunos.

-Sí, desde luego el lila te sienta muy bien  
.  
Veo como giras sobre ti misma y como, al hacerlo, el vestido se levanta, dejando ver tus piernas…

-No es lila, es añil.


	7. Violeta

¿Qué es lo que más deseo? Poder volver a ver el mar, disfrutar del violeta del cielo cuando está anocheciendo y empieza a refrescar.

Pero ahora, a causa de mi insensatez, ya no podré volver a hacerlo. Ni eso, ni muchas de las cosas que me había jurado hacer algún día… 

Ahora ya no es el momento de pensar en ello, simplemente porque ya no hay nada que hacer… No es una pierna rota, o algo que se pueda remediar. 

Porque por culpa de una tonta caída, he perdido algo muy importante que antes ni siquiera valoraba…

Ahora soy ciego.


End file.
